<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sauvage by WolfQueenKissedByFire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681611">Sauvage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfQueenKissedByFire/pseuds/WolfQueenKissedByFire'>WolfQueenKissedByFire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Ben is 18, Daddy Dom Kylo Ren, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Gotta Feed The Rats On Schedule Or They Get Sick, Loss of Virginity, Mature ASMR Content, Mutual Pining, Praise Kink, Rey is 17, Roleplay, Slow Burn, Soft Ben Solo, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:13:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfQueenKissedByFire/pseuds/WolfQueenKissedByFire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo is a socially awkward introvert with a secret life as Kylo Ren, a mysterious Boyfriend Roleplay ASMRtist on YouTube. His subscriber count jumps when a fan makes a viral TikTok about one of his 18+ roleplays. </p><p>Rey stumbles onto his mature content and soon realizes the owner of said voice is a lot closer than she realizes…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ben: The First Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Sauvage (french): wild, savage, untamed*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chapter One</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben: The First Mistake</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben closes the fridge door, drink in hand as he pads around downstairs. He checks the locks and windows, noting the stillness of the house. <em>It’s time.</em> Grandma Padme and Grandpa Anakin went home a few hours ago, Mom and Dad went to bed almost an hour ago. Poe and his new girlfriend Kaydel won’t be back until tomorrow morning… <em>That leaves the animals.</em> BB usually leaves him alone when he’s recording, it’s that little asshole Porgy that claws and screeches if he closes the door before going to bed. <em>Nothing her favorite treats can’t fix. Especially for tonight.</em> He’d die if anyone caught him recording this script.<em> Better not take any chances…</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Closing his bedroom door behind him, he starts taking off his clothes. <em>Ughh those first recordings were the worst.</em> He did everything wrong: breathe wayyy too loud, hissing out the sound of his S’s, his normal enunciation resulting in explosive P’s, T’s and B’s. <em>What. a. nightmare.</em> Worst of all was the rustling clothes. Since then, he’s worked out the kinks, so to speak: choosing to go naked to avoid extraneous sounds, recording late at night, working on the rhythm and timbre of his voice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Finish your water. Click on the script. The mics are all in place. I know I locked the door but did I really? </em> He checks the door one last time, passing by the floor length mirror. He catches himself looking away before forcing himself to stand in front of it. <em>No Ben, not this time. Be nice to yourself. If you don’t let your friends talk badly about themselves, why can’t you do the same for yourself? </em>Remembering the exercise that Dr. Holdo made him do, he looks himself in the eye with determination.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I like myself. I love that I’ve been lifting weights with Poe and that’s giving me a broad chest and definition in my arms and abs. I love my long black hair and my hazel eyes. I love my mouth. I’m starting to love my long nose. Hell, I’m even starting to love my ears. Well, maybe not as much as everything else but I don’t hate them anymore. I like my voice. I like that I’m tall, that’s something most girls like I guess. Girls…there’s only one that really matters.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Rey.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She started at Chandrila High last month and from the moment he laid eyes on her, Ben knew he was a goner. Everything about Rey stokes a fire within him, electricity surges through his veins whenever she enters a room. From the way she smiles when she’s tutoring to the curves of her figure when she’s reaching for a book in the library. She’s perfection and it terrifies him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He feels himself getting hard. With a deep sigh, he tries setting thoughts of her aside and begins to record. However, with every line, with every sound he makes, he fails miserably, forgetting his script as he sinks into the roleplay with Rey fresh in his mind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>He grabs her hand and pulls her into a secluded hallway, her back to the wall. Watching her eyes grow hazy with lust, his hand sinks into her loose hair, fingers curling around her neck. Small pecks give way to deep, drawn out kisses and he exhales roughly. She’s rubbing herself on his jeans. He searches her eyes, pleading. “Babe, skip class with me. Let’s find an empty classroom, I need you. I need to taste you so bad…”</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He puts all of his lust and frustration into the sounds of eating her out, drawing out his moans. The more he gets into it, the harder it gets to ignore his throbbing erection. Resigned to doing this yet <em>another</em> time, he grabs some lube, hoping his sound effects mask the squirting bottle and slick liquid coating his swollen cock. His eyes close and he can almost see himself in between Rey’s soft thighs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A groan escapes his mouth and he begins stroke furiously, imagining her soft moans as he adds a second finger inside her warm pussy. He remembers he’s recording and says what he aches to say to her in real life.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>Come for me baby. I need to feel you come on my fingers. God you’re so sexy… Let go!</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pauses, his hand stopping with the script. His eyes race past the next few lines. <em>I’m lost. Whatever. I’ll wing it, the script is more like an outline than anything. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>Good girl… You’re such a good girl for me. Daddy needed you to come first so you’re ready to take his big cock. I’m going in slowly so you can feel every inch of me. I need you so badly baby girl, will you let me inside you?</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben laughs softly at his words, stroking himself as his other hand begins to slap his thigh, his motions in sync. He mouth waters as his mind swims in images of Rey underneath him, Rey gasping <em>Daddy</em> when she takes all of him, Rey eagerly meeting him thrust for thrust.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s about to come. He growls roughly. <b><em>Come now, baby girl. Come around my cock. Don’t make me tell you twice… Oh there you go, my good girl.</em> <em>Ughh you feel so fucking amazing. Are you ready for Daddy’s cum?</em></b><em>Don’t say her name! Don’t say her name! </em>He moans his release, his voice catching in his throat. He inhales deeply to catch his breath, smiling as he whispers the quietest “Rey” and finishes reading the script before he stops the recording. <em>It should be fine.</em> Her name’s accidentally slipped out of his mouth before but his middle of the line equipment thankfully didn’t catch it then either.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He cleans himself up quickly before editing, setting the post time to 10pm the next day. As he’s improved his methods and the channel subscriber count grows modestly, he’s had to edit less and less. He’s grateful for that fact, especially when all he wants right now is to fall asleep while the thought of Rey is fresh in his head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few more clicks and all his devices are off. He throws on some boxers, turns on his fan, opens the door a little for the cat and heads for the bathroom. Rinsing his face off, he scolds himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>You know you can ask her out, right? </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He scoffs at the thought. <em>Nice try, self.</em> <em>When you’re not so awkward, when you don’t stumble over your words and stare at her like an asshole then we’ll talk.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben lands on his bed with a bounce, feeling the smaller bounce of BB settling next to him with a purr. His last waking thoughts lull him blissfully to sleep. <em>Alright self, let’s make a deal. I’ll man up ask her out if I get a sign that I should. But it’s gotta be super obvious okay? Okay.</em></span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rey: First Day of Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey: First Day of Work</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rey groans, hitting the snooze button so she can burrow deeper into her blankets.<em> It’s Saturday. Just 15 more minutes</em>. Today’s her first day at her new job and for as many jobs as she’s already had, the first day is always the worst. It gets less awkward the day after, and the one after that. But that first day… <em>with the remembering people’s names and the answering the phone, ughh just kill me now.</em></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her phone alarm goes off and she musters all her strength to turn it off and sit up in bed. <em>Maybe some TikTok to start my day first. I just a need a laugh to shake off these nerves… </em>She starts scrolling through her For You Page, grinning at her usual feed: the latest dance, another prank, a new challenge, and some thirst traps before she comes across a girl’s reaction video. Scrolling down, her eyes widen at the comments. Curiosity gets the best of her and she switches over to YouTube, searching Kylo Ren and Sauvage ASMR. Apparently, this guy’s channel is going viral and while Rey enjoys the occasional ASMR vids, she doesn’t go out of her way to search for them. <em>Until now it seems…</em></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She clicks on the one from that girl’s reaction vid and her jaw drops. <em>Oh wow.</em> She grabs her headphones and lays back in bed, wide awake and focused on the low, mellow voice of Kylo Ren. Shivers run up and down her spine as Kylo starts consuming her thoughts. Her mouth begins to water. <em>His voice sounds like melted caramel cascading off an ice cream sundae… damn. He sounds large too, like a lumberjack or maybe Thor’s angsty cousin. Either way, a whole snack…</em>Her breath catches as she hears him chuckle directly in her ear, warmth gathering in between her thighs.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She glances at the time again. <em>Work doesn’t start for a few more hours. Might as well rub one out to help my first day jitters…I could use a serotonin rush…</em>She pulls off her clothes and restarts the video. Drowning in the rumble of his voice, she enters into his fantasy, imagining he takes her to an empty room in Chandrila High. <em>Maybe the AV room, I’ve never seen anyone go inside. </em></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kylo pins her to the wall, lowering his lips to curve of her neck, trailing kisses down as he peels off her bra to suckle on her nipples. She can almost feel his excited breath tracing her cunt, fingers parting her folds as he devours her with eager sounds. Her excitement rises with every whisper and moan pouring out in a stream of arousal. The moans from her headphones drown out her own sounds and she feels her orgasm steadily climbing. His words wrap around her mind and she sees him laying her down, his broad, naked body covering hers entirely. She runs her hand along his biceps, her mind drifting to where he would be prodding her with his thick cock.<em> I just </em>know<em> he’s packing some shmeat….</em></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>I’m going in slowly so you can feel every inch of me. I need you so badly baby girl, will you let me inside you?</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She shudders. Her fingers are a poor substitute for what she really wants inside her right now but nevertheless she climbs higher and higher. He growls, insisting that she come. He<em> needs</em> to feel her come around him. He demands once more and with an anguished whisper of <em>yes, daddy</em>, it sends her over the edge. She bites her lips to stifle the noise in case others might still be at home. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Satiated, Rey feels her anxiety dissolve as she lays in the haze of her orgasm. Closing her eyes, she smiles at the sweet sounds of Kylo chuckling at some unknown thing as he soothes her, kissing her neck. She breathes in deeply, on the verge of drifting off when she hears her name, almost inaudibly, like the ghost of a whisper. Taking out her headphones, she waits to hear for someone to call her name again. <em>It didn’t sound like Rose. And it couldn’t have been the video…that’s impossible…</em></span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Today was possibly the best first day of work she’s ever had and that’s saying something! She’s mowed lawns, repaired cars, babysat, built furniture, trained dogs and given haunted house tours and nothing has gone as smoothly as her first shift at Rebel Alliance Coffee Co. Luke Skywalker is easily the most laid back boss she’s ever had. She suspects it might have something to do with the fact that he also owns the Rogue Leader Dispensary next door. In and out of both businesses throughout her shift, she learns he has a knack for being productive without looking like he’s being productive. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It’s her first time being a barista and she finds she’s not too bad at it. Luke scheduled her midday so she doesn’t have the pressure of the morning rush to mess with her learning how to make drinks. The upscale dispensary attracts a certain kind of client so she finds herself making cappuccinos, americanos and cold brews more than the sugary blended drinks on the menu. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The purr of the espresso machine and the gentle wisps of aerating foam from her latest order distracts her from the next customer that walks in. Luke stands up to hug the large man and walks him over to the register, arms waving as he chatters animatedly. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He claps the giant’s back, beaming at his employees. “Finn, Rey, this is my nephew Ben. Ben, order whatever you want. It’s on me.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ben looks down, feet pointed inward as his face begins to redden. “Thanks Uncle Luke.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Luke winks at his nephew before returning to his work to take a call outside.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rey fights every instinct and avoids looking at her boss’s gorgeous nephew. He looks familiar, but then again it’s hard to place people when you’ve moved from foster home to foster home as often as she has. <em>Remember your job Rey!! Make his flat white!!!</em></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She glances up to see Ben’s eyes dart from table to table, as he stands awkwardly by the counter, waiting for his drink. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">His discomfort is plain to see and her mind races to think of anything to spark a conversation. Anything is better than the palpable silence between them.<em> Finn’s grabbing more cups and lids to restock so he’s no help right now…</em></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Do you go to Chandrila High? I think I’ve seen you before.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He looks up from his phone, seemingly overwhelmed at the screen before he realizes she’s talking to him.“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m a senior. You go there too?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Rey nods, “Yeah. I thought you looked familiar… I’m junior,just moved here last month. ”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Nice.” He looks down at his feet, biting his cheek. “You like it so far?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“It’s better than a lot of other cities I’ve lived in.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Really?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” Rey starts panicking as their conversation begins to stall. <em>Give me something to work with Ben!</em>“But there’s still so many places I haven’t seen yet…” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She pauses pointedly, flashing him her brightest smile as her eyes wander down to his mouth, waiting for him to get the hint.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He stares blankly before it hits him. “Oh there’s alot around town to do. I could show you if you want…”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes widen. “Really? I mean you don’t have to…”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">He trips over his words. “No no, it’s no problem—I mean, I’d really like to. There’s more to this city than what you see on Google maps…”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She grins, “Okay, well I mostly work mornings and afternoons…”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Ben smiles back as he punches in her number, “Well then I think I know what to show you first. I’ll text you later… Nice to meet you Rey!”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">She feels the buzz in her pocket from his incoming text. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Not a bad first day of work at all….</em> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ben: Showing Her Around Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shoutout to mangozut from TikTok: I wouldn’t have known about ASMR boyfriend roleplay if it wasn’t for her so thank you Queen!! Also, credit where credit is due: the gorgeous Kylo sketches from this chapter’s mood board is from Assorted Fruit Snacks on Tumblr. It inspired me to flesh out the creative side of Rey’s personality. And lastly, I so appreciate all the love, comments and subscriptions to this story, it’s definitely fueling my creative fire and I thank you for that!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="body">
    <span class="header">Rey</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Ben: </b></span> Hey! How’s it going? </span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Rey: </b></span> Not bad, just finished homework. You?</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="blueText"><span class="hide"><b>Rey: </b></span> Nice. Had lunch with Luke. </span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="blueText"><span class="hide"><b>Rey: </b></span> So I know exactly where to take you, is Wednesday good?</span>
    <br/>
    <span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Ben: </b></span> After school, around 5?</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Ben: </b></span> Lemme check.</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Ben: </b></span> I can do 4. Where are we going?</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Rey: </b></span> Would I sound like a serial killer if I said it’s a surprise? </span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Ben: </b></span> Definitely. </span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Rey: </b></span> Ughh guess I spoiled the surprise lol</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Ben: </b></span> Not really. I can still make it interesting…</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Rey: </b></span> Really?</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Ben: </b></span> Yeah. Don’t you guys like the thrill of the chase? </span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Rey: </b></span> Guys or serial killers?</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Ben: </b></span> Both.</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Rey: </b></span> Wellll I only know me…and I have all the skills of a dying hyena on its last hunt….So don’t make the chase too hard please.</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Ben: </b></span> Hahahahhahaaa</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Ben: </b></span> Ok.</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="blueText"><span class="hide"><b>Rey: </b></span> Perfect.</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Rey: </b></span>It’s a date.</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Ben: </b></span> Oh is it really?</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="blueText"><span class="hide"><b>Rey: </b></span> Yeah</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Rey: </b></span> That is, if we’re on the same page… </span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="greyText"><span class="hide"><b>Ben: </b></span> Same page. Same sentence.</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Ben: </b></span> Same word.</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Rey: </b></span> Damn. Better bring my A game then.</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Rey: </b></span> Looking forward to it.</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="blueText"><span class="hide"><b>Rey: </b></span> I’m glad.</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Rey: </b></span> Good night, beautiful…</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ben stares at his phone. <em>Who the fuck was THAT guy??</em> His eyes widen in horror. On one hand, he’s thrilled that it’s an official date now and he pulled it off like Dad would, IF his stories about his college days are actually true. On the other, that might’ve been <em>too</em> smooth. <em>How can I be the same guy in person that I was just now? Better plan the shit out of this date. If I try to get creative on the spot, I know I’ll do or say something to fuck it up.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><em>This might be the best day of my life.</em> Not only did he get Rey’s number and plan an official date, his subscriber count skyrocketed ASTRONOMICALLY overnight. Apparently, a TikTok user named mangozut reviewed one of his roleplays and her review went viral. <em>I’ll definitely thank her in my next Q&amp;A video… </em>What started as a fun hobby has potential to really take off and the confidence he’s gaining from this success gives him exactly what he needs to plan a fun, lowkey first date. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>***</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ben ends up asking her to meet him at one of his favorite places in town. It’s secluded but well lit and open enough for her to feel safe being alone together at sunset. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He hears her behind him before turning around. “Hey! This place is gorgeous; how did you find it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It takes all his strength not to gasp. <em>How someone can look that beautiful in jeans and a sweater is beyond me. </em>He gulps before answering, “I know its weird but I like wandering to the point of getting lost and one day I found this spot. It’s my favorite place be alone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She grins. “I love that for you. I used to have a hideout like this in my last city. I’d pull out my sketchbook and spend hours there without saying a word. I like landscapes but I’ll sketch whatever’s around really…” She shifts around until he leads her to the closest bench. “Sorry, I ramble when I’m nervous.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He frowns, “There’s nothing to apologize for; I’m the same way. Instead of putting my foot in my mouth, I thought we could play a game! I grabbed some cards from this game we have at home. It’s called ‘We’re Not Really Strangers.’ I’m not the greatest person at small talk, so maybe we can answer these questions and get to know each other?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She eyes the cards warily, “I’m not gonna lie… it takes me a little while to open up to people but I’ll try to get out of my comfort zone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Okay! All we do is grab one and answer the question and I’ll share mine. We can go back and forth until we get bored. If you’re uncomfortable we can skip the question or stop the game, it’s your call.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Sounds good.” She reads the card. “Finish the sentence: Strangers would describe me as ____. Only I know that I am _____.” She taps the card on her forehead, thinking before she starts laughing. “Okay so I’ve been told that I’m intimidating but I know I’m actually just a loner.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He winks. “Ah so that’s why we get along. Takes one to know one…”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She shrugs. “Facts. Small talk and big parties are wayyyy overrated.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He flicks the card, looking off into the distance. “Strangers probably think I’m a jock but only I know I write poetry.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She perks up. “Really?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ben’s cheeks redden under her fascinated gaze. “Really really. I always keep a mini moleskin in my back pocket. I tried using my phone but it’s not the same… Paper beats typing <em>any</em> day.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She eyes him up and down before nodding, “I never would’ve guessed but now that you say it, I can totally see that… This is fun! What’s next?” Rey plucks a card from the ziplock bag. “What about me most intrigues you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She pauses for a second, tracing the park bench beneath them. “I’m gonna say your backstory intrigues me. Please don’t take this the wrong way but guys that look like you tend to be dicks, let’s be real. They don’t respect girls, or they pick one thing and that’s their whole personality, like smoking weed or sports or gaming. Based the few minutes we’ve shared right now, I can just <em>tell</em> there’s something more to you than what you show people…”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He mulls over her words before answering, brow raised, “In a good or bad way?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She starts to blush, “I don’t have the right words yet but good for sure. How about me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Her answer affects him more than he wants to admit. <em>Holy crap she might as into me as I’m into her!</em> It almost distracts him from answering the next question. He starts out slowly, “I think what intrigues me about you is how well you read people’s behavior. The world would be a better place if more people had that talent. It must come in handy at work with customers…"</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She laughs,“That’s on constant change really...  Moving so much, I’ve learned cities change but types of people don’t. There’s always those who are scared to leave their bubble, those who are hungry for a bigger pond, those who dream and do nothing about it, those who will stop at nothing to see theirs through.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What am I?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She cocks her head at him, “Truth?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He hesitates a little. “Yeah.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She pauses. “Remember we just met so it’s more like a guess. I’d say you dream big but there’s been voices in your past that made you doubt yourself so you don’t show people your full self. When you let people in, you’ll find out you’re capable of more than you know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">His jaw drops, “Damn, you’re good.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She rolls her eyes and laughs, “Now if I can only get paid for it… Anyway, that question really got away from us, didn’t it? Alright, next question!” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He draws a card, clearing his throat before reading out loud, “Each player writes a message to the other. Fold and exchange. Open only once you two have parted. Maybe we can hand them to each other right before we go home?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Rey grins, “If only there was someone who kept paper on him at all times…”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ben pulls out his notebook, ripping two pieces of paper from the back and offers her one, “I know right? Where’s that guy?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She borrows his pencil, scratching away at the scrap of paper while he thinks of what to write. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He admires her enthusiasm, watching her hands move with what appears to be sketching. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>What do I do? A poem? No that’s too much too soon. I’m not as artsy as her. She’s probably used to guys telling her how beautiful she is, or worse, pervs trying to prey on her. She’s a walking bullshit radar, so just be honest with her.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She hands him his pencil back and tucks the paper in her bag. He inches away from her playfully and writes a few sentences before stuffing it in his back pocket. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Rey surprises him by grabbing his hand to pull him up. “Let’s keep asking questions but let’s walk around too, there might be somewhere nearby we can grab food?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He can’t help but grin to himself when she doesn’t pull her hand away from his after they begin walking towards the little shops lining the street. His heart beats wildly when she starts swinging their arms with each stride, fingers interlocking. <em>This is where I belong.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ben closes his bedroom door behind him, body electric and head swimming in joy with how things went tonight. He unfolds the little paper and smiles before pinning it to the cork board above his microphones. For the few minutes she spent, it’s a remarkably accurate likeness of him. Under his face, she wrote “KING” and a little heart. It was a risk playing the game but it went so well for them, it’s hard to believe it actually happened. However, one thing made the whole night easy to believe: the fact that he dropped the ball by not kissing her.<em>You idiot. Tonight was too good to be true and you ended it by fucking it up like you thought you would.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Thankfully, she wasn’t fazed by his lack of initiative and hesitation. Instead, she stood on her tiptoes, grabbing a handful of his shirt to pull him down for a peck on the cheek. Ben looks in the mirror and traces the cheek she kissed with a smile. Somehow he can still feel the ghost of her lips on him and it inspires him, in more ways than one.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Grabbing his notepad, he scribbles a few lines of script, checks the time and turns on therecording equipment. It’s a school night but this recording will be short. He’s way too inspired to let the moment go to waste. And he knows, twenty minutes away, in her own house she’s reading his words. If her kiss was any indication, his note has earned him at least one more chance to kiss her the way she deserves…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rey: Worth The Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey: Worth The Wait</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey washes her face, smiling to herself over the events of the night. <em>Ben is sooo much *softer* than I thought he’d be.</em> She saw his breath catch as she noticed him noticing her when she arrived. <em>The way he stumbled over his words when answering questions was too adorable. He did good with the game.</em> It was enjoyable to walk around throughout the evening with the cards leading the conversation. She learns he is obsessed with twizzlers and gummies, especially the green Haribo gummy bears… Where their classmates would brag about their favorite drink being some nasty craft IPA to seem more mature, Ben raves for five solid minutes about how chocolate milk is <em>the</em> superior beverage. She learns about his pets, his adopted older brother Poe, his parents jobs and how he doesn’t see them as often as he’d like. His mom is a high ranking government official for their state and his dad owns his own shipping business. So growing up, his grandma and grandpa had a huge hand in raising him: his eclectic taste in movies and music comes from Padme whereas his love for poetry, books and calligraphy is purely Anakin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She kisses his note and sets it at her bedside before unlocking her phone. The words from his note already live rent free in her head. It’s only been ten minutes since she first read it yet she can already recite them word for word. <em>You said people find you intimidating; I think it’s because they’re not willing to put in the work to discover how one of a kind you truly are. So clock me in now because I’m simping full time and I’m hoping to get employee of the month.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her phone chirps with a notification. <em>Kylo Ren posted a new video!!!</em>She clicks on the title, “ASMR Boyfriend Roleplay: Showering You With Compliments While You’re Asleep.” She turns off her light, snuggles her pillow and settles into the scene Kylo lays out:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b><em>“Baby? I’m home. Are you awake?” The light clink of his belt buckle and smooth sound of leather sliding against his trousers excites her. The bed springs groan under his large body as he sinks down beside her. “Ahh you’re asleep, beautiful. MY beautiful.” </em></b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shivers run up her spine and she can almost feel him exhale roughly against her ear, purring in adoration. <b><em>“Baby, sometimes it’s hard to believe not only that you’re real but that you love me… How did I ever get so lucky? You’re fun and smart and beautiful. Your smile radiates pure love. I love that you bite your lip when you’re concentrating. I love how kind you are to random people you meet. I love that you do a happy dance when you’re eating. I love that you squeal with joy when you see a dog. I love the way my hoodies look so big on you. I love every type of laugh that bursts from your soft lips. I love that you ask deep questions and hate small talk. I love that you don’t judge me when I ramble on about things. Like how I’m doing it right now. You’re the best part of my every day. Sweet dreams, baby.”</em></b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dozing off, she imagines Ben telling her all these things. She <em>did</em> squeal unnaturally loud tonight when they saw a dog being walked with her all her puppies. She drowned in his sweatshirt when she started feeling cold. Where she can see in his eyes the things Ben wants to say but doesn’t, Kylo pours out his heart with such feeling in his voice alone. She chides herself, <em>you can’t hold Ben to the standard of Kylo. They’re very different people….</em></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their next date he tells her where they’re going, what the weather will be like and the food options available, should he need to accommodate for any food allergies or adjust his plans. She settles on a lacy sundress and her worn but comfy oxfords since they’ll be walking all day. The nerves Ben had on their first date all but disappears when he picks her up from her house. He texts to ask if he could walk up and ring the doorbell but she insists she’ll run out to meet him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Best not disturb Unkar any more than necessary,” she explains when she hops in his car. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben laughs when she squeals in delight as soon as she spots the entrance, sprinting to the massive sculpture of a rancor in front of the ticket booth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hold on, take my picture before we walk in! Maybe two, a regular one and a fun one…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before she can retrieve her phone from her bag, he whips out his phone, grinning, “Go ahead!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She points at the sculpture and poses, taking that moment to appreciate Ben from a distance. He looks so handsome in his lightweight sweater, khaki pants and leather lace up boots. <em>What a snack… </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben interrupts her thoughts, “Now the fun one!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey pretends to run away terrified from the rancor, her arms flailing as he takes a few and gives her a thumbs up, offering up his phone so she can inspect his work.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She beams. “Perfect. There might be a photographer inside you, Ben.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rubs his stomach. “Hmm there shouldn’t be, I haven’t eaten any lately…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh so not only are you a serial killer but a cannibal photographer too? So you really DO have a secret life…” Her eyes narrow in feigned suspicion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiles sheepishly, “Yeah…sorry that was a pretty terrible dad joke.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She grins back, “That’s okay, daddy. I can take it,” before she skips away to get in line. She giggles to herself. <em>Frozen like a deer in headlights! I might’ve gone a bit too far…His face is beet red!! </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he rejoins her, she asks him questions about the zoo, what animals they have and what he wants to see first. He regains his composure quickly with her safe questions, chattering on about the newest exhibits and his favorite places inside.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grabbing a map inside, he traces a route for them to take, explaining how to best see the zoo without struggling with its many steep hills and stairways. He circles the zoo’s only sit down restaurant, complete with its own waterfall, where they have a reservation for lunch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they walk around, he points out some animals and their fun facts. He surprises her with quick detour into a secluded fern canyon so he can show her his favorite place inside the zoo. She whistles, “Wowww, how stunning!! I’ll definitely need to revisit it so I can sketch this place…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To her delight, he surprises her again by pulling out a few game cards during lunch. She reads aloud confused, “What do you think my main love language is?…I don’t get it. What’s a love language, Ben?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He mulls this over before starting. “How do I explain? So there’s a book about five love languages, which is how we receive love and give love in return. It’s helpful to know your own so you can feel appreciated in a way that’s meaningful to you. It’s also helpful to know how to appreciate someone in the way they receive love best. But we don’t have to answer that card if you don’t want…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I’m interested! I love the idea of it. So what’s yours?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My top three are physical touch, quality time and words of affirmation. The last two are acts of service and gifts.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She winks suggestively, “Physical touch, eh?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rolls his eyes, grinning. “It’s not like that. I mean it <em>can</em> be, but it can be as simple as a hug…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmmm, I’m gonna go with acts of service, quality time and words. The nicest foster home I had always did those three with me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so sorry Rey—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t apologize. I learned to make the most of each placement, for good or worse. I’m pretty independent and I know how to work hard. I know and believe all that I’ve gone through is not all that’s in store for me. And when I’m older with a family of my own, I’ll remember the best parts of each home I stayed with… Is there something on my face, Ben?” Her eyebrows furrow in concern.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He blinks, pulled away from his thought, stammering. “Huh, oh no! Not at all. I’m just…in awe of you. Like I really wanna kiss you right now but I also want it to happen organically.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looks down, cheeks blooming, struggling to rein her huge grin. “I’m sure you’ll find your moment…And I’ll be glad when you do…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The rest of the day flies by. She manages to get him to take a few pictures with her, his serious demeanor slowly crumbles as he gives into her silliness with his own. They yelp with the varactyls, pose like kaadus, and dance with the porgs. She feeds him popcorn, or more like aims popcorn at his mouth for him to catch, which he does surprisingly well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On their way to the aviary, he freezes. “Rey! Wait a minute.” He points down to her untied shoelaces.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before she can kneel, he stops her. Ben leads her to the bench beside them so she can sit while he ties her laces with sharp, expert tugs. She admires him as the sun illuminates his features, drawing out the warmth of his hazel eyes. Looking up at her, his eyes are full of meaning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her heart races. <em>It’s time.</em> Gingerly raising his hand to cup her cheek, he pulls her towards him, lips pressing softly against hers, testing her receptivity. Sparks burst behind her closed eyes and she throws herself into their kiss, hands sinking into his hair as any doubt and hesitation melts away. He reciprocates eagerly, a whimper catching in his throat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben finally pulls away, dazed in wonder. When her eyes flutter open, they meet his. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Completely worth the wait,” she whispers, tracing his cheek with her thumb.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once again, as she’s getting ready for bed, another new late night video pops up from Kylo Ren! <em>As if this day couldn’t get any better!!</em>This one is titled, “Friends to Lovers Roleplay: Telling You My Feelings For You.” <em>Oh yessss. Gimme gimme. Seriously, how does this guy easily roleplay as the kinkiest dom then turn around and say the sweetest, most tender words? No wonder hundreds of thousands of people are simping over a black screen. And he sounds so much like Ben… is it because I want him to tell me all these things? Or is it that I’m starting to fall for Ben so all I hear is him?  </em>She brushes the thought aside as she drifts off to sleep with Kylo’s voice rumbling low in her ears, whispering the most heartwarming things as he confesses the depths of his feelings. <em>I can get used to this…</em></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ben: Saturday Night Sabacc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben: Saturday Night Sabacc</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="body">
    <span class="header">Rey</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Rey: </b></span> Hi Beautiful! How’s your day going? </span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Ben: </b></span> Amazing! Work went well, got a huge tip from this really sweet lady so Rose and I are going to the movies tonight! You? </span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Rey: </b></span> Nice, tell her I say hi! A movie night with you sounds great right now… Our house is full of people staying the weekend and all I want is some peace and quiet. Monday can’t come fast enough!</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Ben: </b></span> Oh wow! Family reunion?</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="blueText"><span class="hide"><b>Rey: </b></span> Sort of.</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Rey: </b></span> Dad hosts his annual Sabacc weekend and invites my grandpa, Uncle Luke, their friends and his best friends. They’ve been doing this since I was a baby so they’re basically family, even when they accuse each other of cheating. It’s high stakes and pretty savage, especially if Uncle Lando is playing.</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Ben: </b></span> Savage, like fistfights?</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Rey: </b></span> Not lately. Last time was a couple years ago. Dad never lets Uncle Lando forget about the time he gambled and lost his ship. We still have it! It’s literally a piece of junk but she still flies and Dad won’t ever get rid of it, just to keep rubbing it in Lando’s face 💀</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Ben: </b></span> 😭 That’s terrible!!!! I love it.</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Rey: </b></span> IKR? You know what would get me through this weekend?</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Ben: </b></span> What?</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Rey: </b></span> Planning a movie date with you. Next Saturday, my house?</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Ben: </b></span> 😊 I’m in! </span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Rey: </b></span> Perfect. Tell me which movie and what snacks you want and I’ll make it happen!</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Ben: </b></span>Pizza. LotR marathon. Chocolate for me, gummies for you 😉</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Rey: </b></span> Deal! I’ll miss you…</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Ben: </b></span> I’ll miss you too.</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Rey: </b></span> Wow, did we really just become THOSE people? 👀</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Ben: </b></span>The worst? We might need to turn ourselves in…</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Rey: </b></span>For simping in the first degree? </span>
    <br/>
    <span class="greyTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Ben: </b></span> Exactly. And I’d do it again 😏 Have a great night, Ben. </span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <span class="blueTextTail"><span class="hide"><b>Rey: </b></span> You too Beautiful ❤️</span>
  </p>
</div><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi Wan’s eyes twinkle mischievously as he sips on his whiskey. “So Ben, you have a girlfriend yet?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben looks up from his phone, turning red as everyone stops their conversations to look over at him. He looks away, shuffling the cards in his hand. “I have a friend who’s a girl.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lies. He has a girlfriend.” Poe eyes Ben, grinning. “Good on you, baby bro.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben frowns. “How did you know?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t. But I do now!” Poe laughs, poking Ben’s side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anakin’s eyes widen, processing the news. “Really Ben? Your old gramps is the last one to hear about your first girlfriend?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben shakes his head, sheepish. “We’ve only had two dates, grandpa. It’s nothing official.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lando shuffles the cards, eyebrow raised. “Do you have a picture to show us, Benny?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben looks through his phone and shows them the one from their zoo date. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luke eyes widen in surprise. “Oh this is Rey! She works at my coffee shop. Friendly, smart, really pretty, a hard worker with big dreams. Well done, Ben!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Han smirks, walking across the room to kiss his son before mussing up Ben’s hair. “Well, he does take after his old man. So is Luke right about this girl, Son?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben’s eyes soften as he looks up at Han. “She’s all that, and so much more.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Han pulls out his wallet, offering credit chips worth a few hundred over to Ben.“Then cherish her. Someone like that is rarer than you think. Get her something nice when she least expects it. And remember this: what it takes to win her heart is exactly what it takes to keep her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anakin leans in, grinning at Ben with bright eyes. “Han <em>is</em> right but it you don’t need to spend money all the time. Nothing beats a gift from the heart. You should write her a poem, Ben. It doesn’t even have to be about her. I once wrote a poem about sand for your grandma and she loved it. Why? Because I told her it reminded me of where we first met.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take her out to shop for clothes! Then she’s happy AND you get the bonus of seeing her try them on for you…” Poe jumps out of his seat and struts for them to illustrate his point, dodging an empty bottle from Chewie, who rolls his eyes at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luke shakes his head, “Dad’s right. She doesn’t seem like the type to want expensive gifts.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She isn’t. She prefers quality time, or things that would help her out.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chewie strokes his beard. “Maz is like that too. So show her you have practical skills. Be a man who can provide. Bring her snacks, fuzzy slippers and pain meds when she gets her period. Remember her favorite things and surprise her with them for no reason at all. Cuddle her when she really needs it. Just listen when she vents; don’t try to fix it. And when you spend time together, show her that she’s your priority, not a game or your phone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obi Wan toys with the cufflinks on his crisp button down shirt. “They’re all right. But I’ll add this: find a good cologne and wear it so she thinks of you every time she smells it. I brought you a bottle of Tom Ford Ombre Leather as an early birthday gift. Talk about good timing! Surprise her by dressing well. Find your style and be consistent. So many boys your age try to get away not showering and wearing wrinkled clothes that smell musty from being in the washer too long. If you take care of yourself, it shows her she’s not a babysitter, she’s dating a man.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know for a fact that’s true. A man with a sense of style always stands out.” Lando laughs before he leans in. “Hear me out: try a cape. It works for me <em>every</em> time. Men, women, older, younger… they love it. I have some in my suitcase if you’re interested… There’s a black velvet one that would fit you perfectly…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks Uncle Lando, I’ll save the cape for a special occasion.” Ben smiles, imagining himself in one of his uncle’s floor length, extravagant velvet capes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Han raises his hand. “Don’t force the poor boy Lando. You look great in them but you he doesn’t need it. Charm runs strong in these Solo genes. That and all the old man wisdom we shared is more than enough. Now make us proud, Son.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He closes the door to his room, sighing in relief. <em>As much as I love everyone sitting at that sabacc table, it’s nice to be alone with my thoughts.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He flicks on his recording equipment. The house has been quiet now for almost an hour. <em>It’s time. Hopefully once I get this recorded, the script will stop running through my mind like it has been ALL damn day. And it’s all because of Rey…</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b><em>Mmmm I missed you so much, my angel. You look so beautiful today. And you smell so good. Tilt your head so I can kiss your neck… Does that tickle? </em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>Don’t call me that. You know better, angel. Who am I?</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>That’s right. Daddy wants to play with his princess. Does my baby girl want to play?</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>Mmmm perfect. Feel my hands trailing slowly down your body and my mouth on your tits. Such a good girl, letting me take off your clothes… Oh?… What’s this baby?</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>He groans at the thought of how wet and warm Rey would feel on his fingers, her hips undulating with his every move.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>He chuckles softly. I’m not the only one who’s ready, am I kitten? </em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>The bed springs groan under his weight and he lays back, head on the pillows. </em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>Your throne is ready, Princess. Come sit.</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>You’re so wet, angel. You’re practically dripping. My mouth is watering so much; I can’t wait to taste you.</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>He pictures himself between Rey’s thighs, eyes closed in ecstasy as he eagerly devours her sweet folds, teasing and nudging his nose against her clit, savoring the way her legs wrap around his head to meet his every move.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>You’re such a good girl. I’m so hard for you.</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>Who does this belong to? </em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>His eyes flutter closed as he imagines gripping her hand as he smacks her ass with a firm slap. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>Say it LOUDER.</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>That’s right. You’re MINE. Always mine.</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>He can practically see her nodding in agreement. A wicked thought crosses his mind. He whispers, his tone taunting and thoroughly turned on. </em> <b> <em>Ohhhh are you going to come, Princess? Oh yeah? STOP. </em> </b> <em>His mouth stops. Silence.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>He growls darkly against her ear</em><em>.</em><b><em> I’m going to fucking rail you. But I need your sweet lips wrapped around my cock first. Oh yesssss, just like THAT. Such a good girl…</em></b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Ben moans into the microphone, taking himself in hand. Stroking his length, his breathing turns ragged thinking back to how small Rey’s hands are in his, how small they would seem around his cock… He bites his lips, in a desperate whimper. I’m getting close. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>My princess, you’re so amazing. You know how I like it, and I know how you want it. Now get on all fours on the edge of the bed for Daddy.</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>Good girl. Does my whispering in your ear tickle, Kitten? Feel my hand firmly on the back of your neck. I can feel your pulse on my finger… you’re excited. Feel my arm wrapping around your waist closer to my cock. Is my princess getting impatient? Are you ready Daddy’s big cock?</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>He groans. Almost there.</em> <b> <em> I can feel your sweet cunt throbbing around me, Baby. Filthy girl, you want this as much as I do… Touch yourself. You know where. From now on you have to ask my permission whenever you want to come. If you’re touching yourself and you think you’re gonna come you better tell me first. Hmm, what’s that, Kitten?</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>No baby, you can’t come. I want your tight cunt milking my cum deep inside you. You come with me or not at all, you understand? Fight it.</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>The rhythmic wet slaps of skin on skin grow faster, hungrier. Minutes pass and Ben can almost feel Rey meeting him thrust for thrust. He bites his lip, whimpering. I’m gonna come. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>I’m coming, Princess. My arms are pulling your hips tight against me so my cock stays deep inside you. Daddy's gripping the back of your neck because I love to feel your screams on my fingers. Be as loud as you like. Let go! You make such lovely sounds. Come for Daddy, come for Daddy. Come NOW!!! Ahhh that’s it…. Good girl. Keep all my cum inside you, Kitten. Every drop. That’s where it belongs. </em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <em>He breathes deeply, drowsy and satisfied. </em> <b> <em>That was amazing, baby. Really. You outdid yourself tonight. I love how much you pour yourself into every scene we do. I was a little rougher than normal but you didn’t use your safe words, was there any time you felt like you needed us to slow down? I love you so much. Let me clean you up and then we can cuddle up and watch a movie if you want. What do you think? Is there anything you want while I'm up?</em> </b> </span> <b></b></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <b> <em>Sure! Anything else? How about some chocolate?</em> </b> </span> <b></b></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <b> <em>Oh we have some! I saw we ran out but I picked some up today.</em> </b> </span> <b></b></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>Of course, I remembered. You're the love of my life, baby... There's nothing I wouldn't do for you...</em> </b> </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Please kink responsibly: communication, education and safety are some of the most important things in BDSM. There’s plenty of resources available that address the physical side as well the mental and emotional side of BDSM. Even something as simple as improper technique can have lasting effects. A few books I’ve read and recommend: SM 101 by Jay Wiseman, Erotic Slavehood by Christina Abernathy, and The Mistress Manual by Mistress Lorelei Powers</p><p>*Sorry for the delay. I’ve been swamped with homework, a book report and a speech to write for my classes. I’m also working on the last chapter and epilogue of my long fic. I’ve been writing it for over a year and it deserves a strong finish. I’m juggling both right now so I may not post as often I’d like but once I’m done, this fic will have all my attention!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rey: Right Where I Belong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey’s smiles to herself at the thought of the piece of paper from Ben in her pocket, eager to read its contents. Texting is obviously easier and faster but she can’t help but reply in kind, admiring the swift strokes and loops of his handwriting. She’ll draw a little something or write about random things: what she had for breakfast or who got detention in class. He replies with some fun facts about his favorite poets, the latest drama between his pets, or the funny things his Aurabesh teacher says. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first time he offered her a note caught her completely by surprise. She smiles to herself at the memory. He winked as he started to pass her in the hallway before grabbing her hand to pull her into an empty classroom. Ben gives her the most impish grin, the kind that makes her heart skip a beat, and brackets her against the wall with a firm but gentle push. His lips trail languid kisses along her neck as he whispers, “How’s your day going, my beautiful?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She can feel her nipples starting to harden as warmth spreads between her thighs. “Teacher said I got top marks on my last exam,” she sighs breathlessly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The vibrations on her neck send shivers run up her spine, as he voice rumbles with satisfaction. “That’s my <em>good girl</em>… I have something for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh?” She looks up at him, dazed. Being called <em>his</em> good girl short circuited her brain beyond one syllable words.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I couldn’t stop thinking about you in class so I did something about it. Here it is.” He tucks the note in her back pocket and playfully swats her butt for good measure. Before she can reply, a teacher walks in and begins to berate them in Rodian before they run out the room laughing. Since then, they’ve kept up exchanging notes in between their classes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lunch is trickier. She usually spends every other day with Ben and the other two days she eats with Finn and Rose. Ben was excited to join them for them for lunch that first time she asked until he actually sat down. Ever the protective friend, Finn interrogated Ben their entire lunch period, asking him about his grade point average, if he’s been tested for STD’s, how often he does his laundry and whether he can respect that Rey needs to balance time with her friends and by herself. She tried her best to cut the interrogation short but Finn was relentless. To his credit, Ben took it all in stride, patiently answering every question. She apologized profusely but he waved it all aside, admitting that Finn is right: its important to maintain her support system. So he suggested their current arrangement, choosing to eat and tinker around in the AV Room twice a week while she spends time with her friends. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Weeks pass and she settles into her new routine. School, work, Ben, friends, sketching and Kylo… Sauvage seems to have taken over her free time. That is, the free time she isn’t spending with Ben. For the first time in a long time, she’s starting to catch real feelings for her awkward giant. Hell, even Kylo Ren’s voice is being replaced with Ben’s now. They sound so similar so it’s not a huge stretch. Now she imagines it’s Ben, not Kylo, doing the things in Kylo’s roleplay videos. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His latest video is a Q&amp;A. <em>Perfect</em>. She can’t help but laugh at some of the suggestive questions from thirstier subscribers in the comment section. With every Q&amp;A, the image of Kylo in her mind becomes clearer. He’s 6 foot 3 inches, with long black hair and hazel eyes. He wears a US size 15 shoe and mostly goes clean shaven but occasionally sports some facial hair. Someone asked him to measure his hands, for research purposes, of course. She grins, grabbing a ruler to follow along as he measures. His palm measures 6 inches across. The length from his wrist to his middle finger is 9 inches. Curiosity get the best of her and she cuts out a piece a paper with the same dimensions, gasping when she puts her hand on the paper. <em>His hands are ENORMOUS!</em>She thinks back to Ben’s hands, <em>I can barely wrap my hands around two of his fingers</em>. <em>Do these extra large men grow on trees somewhere?</em>Apparently, Kylo’s eighteen, and has never had a girlfriend or had sex. She smiles. <em>He sounds adorable. And sexy as fuck.… I mean how can this man think up and speak the filthiest, kinkiest roleplays never having had the actual experience. His future girlfriend is going to be soooo lucky. He’s amazing… but he’s not Ben.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Ahhh Ben.</em> He is so unlike anyone she’s ever met. She quickly realizes he has no idea how handsome he is. And how girls tend to openly gawk at him when they walk together. The more time they spend time with each other, the more she starts to discover he rarely looks at any one else but her. He never noticed the girls stalking them at the mini golf course, or the pumpkin patch, or the diner. Usually, a severe glare from her does the trick and they scatter like rats. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Movie night at his house tonight is pretty much a success. Ben’s parents hover around them at first, plying them with snacks, clearly eager to meet her. She bonds with his mom over their shared love of artists and the selection of art hanging in the house. His dad perks up when she tells them she’s worked as a mechanic. Han quickly suggests she take a look at the Falcon sometime to see if she has any ideas how to fix the hyperdrive. Han and Leia coax her into a tour of the house, while Ben shuffles behind them, ears burning with embarrassment. They end the tour in the theater room where they find Poe and Kaydel, who take an instant liking to her. They wind up watching The Fellowship of the Ring and half of The Two Towers with them before heading back to Poe’s room. Poe winks at them suggestively, getting a pinch from Kaydel as he closes the door behind them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben blushes next to her. “Sorry. Poe is…not subtle. At ALL.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey laughs, pouncing on Ben’s lap to sink her fingers into his luscious hair as she kisses him, letting him know she doesn’t mind. The Return of the King starts and their playful pecks soon become dangerous. She undulates under the spell of his lips, moaning softly. She feels him hardening underneath her and his hands slide up her waist, thumbing at her swell of breasts. She reaches between them and rubs his erection through his jeans. The anguished whimper that escapes his lips sends her blood racing and she reaches for his button and zipper before he stops her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait a minute, Rey. I think we should stop…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey freezes, cheeks reddening in embarrassment. “Did I do something wrong? I thought with how much time we’ve been spending together this is the next step…” She starts to leave his lap before his massive hands grasp her hips, locking her in place.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looks at her, appalled. “Don’t you even <em>dare</em> think you did wrong, Rey. That’s not what I mean at ALL. You are the most beautiful women I’ve ever seen. I mean— sometimes it’s hard to believe you’re real…and that you allow me to kiss you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulls her in fiercely, the sheer force behind his kisses attempting to convince her of his words. When he pulls away, he exhales raggedly. His words come slowly, hesitant. “The truth is I’ve never had sex. I’ve had…opportunities… but it wasn’t right. <em>They</em> weren’t right. More than one girl laughed in my face when I told them how I feel about waiting. I’ve—well, I’ve struggled with some self image issues and my therapist has really spoken into my life about knowing my worth and valuing myself. If I’m going to remember something for the rest of my life, I want to share it with my girlfriend that loves all of me for me, not just my body or what they think I’ll be in the future. So if you still want to be with me after this, maybe we can share that experience one day…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey’s heartbeat flutters in a way she’s never felt before, as if the walls around her heart are crumbling with his every word. <em>This man’s soul was clearly born in another century…he’s like a knight, all chivalry and honor.</em> “Your therapist sounds amazing and everything you’re saying makes sense. I’ve never had sex either. I totally respect that and those girls are terrible for shaming you because you stand up for what’s important to you. If I’m being honest, I just hoped my first time would be with someone who makes me feel safe, like you do. Romantic feelings never really crossed my mind because my own, um, opportunities were never interested in my heart. Over time, I guess I stopped thinking it was possible to have both. But what you’re saying is making me think twice about that… So what I’m hearing is that you won’t have sex with me until we love each other and I tell you that I love you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess I am…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then let’s wait. Honestly, I’m practically halfway there already…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really? Oh Rey… Oh sweetheart.” His hand travels up her spine and wraps around the back of her neck. The long, drawn out kisses he’s planting on her are dizzying as her mind struggles to form words.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ben?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmmm?” He answers without stopping, hands sinking into her hair. His lips travel down to her neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you just call me your girlfriend?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His lips pause and she can feel his body tense up. “I-I did. Is that okay with you? If you need more time-”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh Ben, it’s more than okay…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His lips meets hers hungrily, eagerly devouring her moans. She can feel herself throbbing against his hard length, her breathing growing ragged as his hips shift underneath her. “We should talk boundaries then…because this feels sooo good but the last thing I want us to do is regret getting caught up in the moment. If we don’t create some lines, we’ll cross them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re absolutely right. My clever angel.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She grins, toying with a lock of his hair. “Can we touch each other with clothes on?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He closes his eyes, hands moving up her sides to trace her nipples underneath her clothes. “Yes, clothes absolutely stay on. I’m not sure I have the strength for clothes off anywhere near you, I might pass out…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shudders under his touch. “I can live with that. Hmm, getting each other off?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He exhales with a groan. “Oh God. Rey… if I can’t handle seeing you without clothes, I might burst into flames if my fingers are inside you. And you’re in my lap and you’re putting these images in my head. I’m going to cum soon if you keep it up… Have a little mercy. Please.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She fights a huge grin and climbs off his lap. “I’ll spare you <em>this</em> time…How about this…can we plan ahead for our first time together? Not like a day on the calendar but maybe make a playlist we’ll listen to? Snacks we’ll bring? Where we’ll go? It’s something special, so shouldn’t it be a whole <em>experience</em>?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben raises his eyebrow in concern. “You mean you <em>don’t</em> want your first time to be behind the dumpster of a McDonald’s to the sounds of Wookiee love song duets? And after, we can tear into the trash bags for free burgers. I thought that’s what every girl dreams of…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She laughs, grabbing a blanket. “Nope. That’s wayyyy too fancy for my taste. It’ll all be downhill from there. ”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighs in pretend disappointment. “Ahhh okay. I won’t raise the bar that high then… So you’re telling me you love me tomorrow right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She purses her lips, “Hmmm that depends… are <em>you</em>?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Touché” He throws the blanket over their legs, as she snuggles in closer to his side. They focus on the movie once more until she says, “You won’t need to wait forever, I promise.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He kisses her temple in response. Rey’s hand seeks out his as their eyes turn back to movie. Even though Ben says nothing, she can feel the joy radiate off him in waves. He puts his arm around her shoulder and she snuggles in closer to watch the battle scene. <em>Right where I belong.</em></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey notices the envelope with her name on it as she walks up to her front door. She turns back to wave at Ben and steps inside, heart racing in panic. <em>There’s no way. It can’t be.</em> She picks it up off the floor. Fingers trembling, she rips it open and her eyes start welling up with tears at the crisp, clinical writing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I know you still have it, you fucking whore. There’s nowhere you can go that I won’t find you. Give it up or I’ll destroy everything you love. I guarantee it. </em> </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A few things! Happy Holidays everyone! My schoolwork is done for the semester which means more time for writing and I’m so stoked to get back into this. Sauvage by Kylo Ren is loosely inspired by Auralescent on YouTube. I was listening to his ASMR roleplay and Q&amp;A’s vids, they reminded me of Ben and here we are! I’d also recommend Professor Cal, This Guy Eli, Tom Banter and Bourbon_Neat on Reddit. Friendly reminder: these voice artists are all 18+, listener discretion is advised 😉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>